


[vore] Black Cherry

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I ship this now, M/M, Vore, blackcherry, fellcest mention, fetishizing pregnancy or breeding or something, if that's not the ship name for UF and SF Sans then it should be, implied sex, it's always vore, kemonomimi skeletons, look it's a weird fic, oh yeah can't forget vore, seems like fatal vore but actually it's not, soft safe willing vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Red is a fox, Razz is a bunny, and they are in a relationship.





	[vore] Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like a very specific kink, but I don't think it's terribly uncommon among people-who-like-vore ^^;;;  
> (Not the kemonomimi skeleton part, that's--that's just me.)

Razz collapsed against Red’s chest, spent. “Do you think it took?”  
  
“I’m sure it took.” Red wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton’s ribs—he still had his sweater and jacket on, himself, but the other was naked. “We did it about a dozen times.”  
  
“You know what they say about rabbits. We have to be sure, because we only get one shot at this.” Razz grinned up at him, wiggling his long ears.  
  
“Yeah—right. Are you—are you sure?”  
  
“I’m always sure.” Razz pulled himself up to kiss Red. “Let’s do this thing.”  
  
“Okay.” Red sat up a little, nuzzling and then licking at Razz’s skull, but when he began stretching his jaws around it, Razz pulled back. Red looked at him questioningly. Was he having second thoughts?  
  
“Let’s do it the other way,” Razz said, already a little breathless. He hooked a finger under Red’s jawbone and gently guided him to sit up and then lean down on his front, fox tail waving in the air. Razz let go, and Red opened his jaws as Razz sat down in front of him, legs spread on either side of his skull. The possibilities of this position made Red blush, but Razz pulled his legs in and stuck his feet into Red’s mouth, heel bones sliding along his tongue.  
  
He didn’t want to rush Razz, but as the urge to swallow became irresistible, Razz pushed himself forward. In perfect sync they cooperated to feed Razz’s legs down Red’s throat.  
  
“You’re doing so well, Red,” said Razz as he lifted his tail bone onto Red’s tongue. “You can sit up now.”  
  
Red did, tilting his skull back so that Razz had a straight shot through his mouth and down his gullet. Razz slipped a little deeper just from the new angle. He leaned forward, holding onto Red’s skull, almost hugging it, but careful not to stick any fingers in his eye sockets or pull on his ears. “I love you, Red.”  
  
“Nnh,” said Red, unable to speak around Razz’s pelvis in his mouth. He flexed his tongue against the bone and Razz’s fluffy tail, trapped in between.  
  
“I know you’ll make our kits perfect and strong. After all, they have me to feed on.”  
  
Red shuddered and let him slip a little deeper, making him gasp.  
  
“You’re right, I should say WE’LL make them perfect. But you’re going to have to do all the work. I get to just sit here and—digest.” His pelvis was lodged in Red’s throat now. “You can go a bit faster, you know,” Razz breathed, squirming a little. He had no purchase to push himself deeper now that the only thing he could reach was Red’s face.  
  
Red gulped, eliciting a satisfying gasp from Razz and pulling his ribs partway in between his jaws. “Keep going,” the bunny panted. Red swallowed again, and Razz had to let go of his skull, instead resting his hands on the sharp teeth lined up with his collar bone. “That’s it, Red, don’t stop…!”  
  
Red had to focus to get Razz’s ribs down his throat, Razz whispering words of encouragement the whole time. Finally Razz’s skull was resting on his tongue, his arms dangling awkwardly out between his teeth.  
  
“Sans! What in stars’ name is going on in here?”  
  
Red stared back at Edge in the doorway, then with a massive gulp drew Razz’s skull down his throat, pulling his arms in after him. It still took a few moments before he could speak.  
  
“Stars, Boss, don’t barge in on us like that.”  
  
“You ate him??”  
  
“Course I did. We do that all the time. You know that.”  
  
“He said you were going to—to digest him? And use his body—his magic—to make kits?”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Boss, rabbits and foxes can’t interbreed.”  
  
“I heard you!”  
  
“We were just, y’know, roleplayin’. It’s a fantasy.” Red hiked up his shirt so that Razz was visible through the ecto-flesh of his belly. “See, he’s fine.”  
  
“He’s not moving.”  
  
“He mighta fallen asleep, but look, he’s happy in there. If he was gettin’ digested, it would hurt, right? You know I’d never do that to him.”  
  
Edge growled skeptically.  
  
“Hey, Boss, you know what would be a fun ending to this scenario? If another fox came and bred me and all Razz’s magic went to the fox’s kits instead of his.” He grinned lasciviously at his brother.  
  
“What are you suggesting, Sans?”  
  
Red winked. “If you wanna, y’know, join in.”  
  
“You know what, I had better start dinner, sorry for interrupting you!” Edge left so fast he shut the door on his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, remember when all my fics were 1k words centered on a single vore scene?
> 
> IDK if Red is open to Fellcest or just teasing.
> 
> I almost didn't include the kemonomimi aspect, but I didn't know what to call the kits other than kits, and I was attached to the idea that Red wouldn't actually get pregnant because they are different species.


End file.
